


Jewels

by belair82



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, hot lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belair82/pseuds/belair82
Summary: Smutty one shot of Carol as a jewel thief and Therese trying to find out what Carol did with the jewels.But, you know ... smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut, but who doesn't love smut, right?

“You’ll never get me to tell you where the jewels are,” Carol said as she stared into Therese’s eyes, her facial expression unchanging.

“That wasn’t the agreement that we had and you know it.” 

Therese closed the gap between them and pushed her body against Carol’s, forcing her against the wall. Carol’s eyes were dark and stormy. _How can this woman do this to me every fucking time?_ Carol was beyond aroused and sucked in her bottom lip as Therese pushed her thigh in between Carol’s legs.

“Tell me,” Therese said, bringing her face so close to Carol’s that she could feel her hot breath against her skin when Carol slightly parted her mouth.

“No,” Carol challenged.

“So, you left the others behind and took the jewels?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

The tension between the two women was thick and Carol was slowly melting into Therese. Carol began to breathe heavily and rocked her hips against Therese’s thigh, grinding herself against the younger woman. Therese grabbed ahold of Carol’s hips, stopping her.

“No. You don’t get to do that this time. The last time was a one time thing. We’re not going to do that again.”

The authority that Therese used on Carol was clearly intended for the woman to calm down, but it only intensified Carol’s arousal and she let out a moan.

“Now, tell me what you did with them, Carol. If that’s even your name.”

“You’re the only one who knows that’s my name and I love it when you say it.” 

Carol lunged forward, crushing their lips together, her arousal growing deeper when she felt those soft, delicious lips against hers. Therese pushed Carol back against the wall and held her there.

“I told you that we won’t do this again.”

“Why not? Wasn’t it the best sex that you’ve ever had? I know that you’re not sleeping with that man that you call your husband. There’s no way that that _boy_ can fuck you the way that I can, that he can make you cum the way that you do when I … lick you.”

Therese felt a jolt go through her body, thinking about the time that she and Carol had succumbed to their desires. It was inevitable that they would have sex. If Therese was being honest with herself, it _was_ the best sex that she had ever had. She thought about it all the time, the way that they stayed up all night, trading orgasms and screaming one another’s name. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts that she was having.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Does he do that to you, darling?” Carol looked at her with hooded eyes. “Does he lick your pussy until you cum in his mouth the way that you did with me?” Carol could see that Therese wanted her.

Therese was slowly unraveling. Carol had an effect on her that no one ever had. She slowly moved her mouth to Carol’s and their mouths opened, tongues entangled in a passionate kiss. They struggled to unbutton each other’s shirts and when they did, they were quickly discarded onto the floor. The rest of their clothing quickly followed. Carol pushed Therese back onto the table and her legs fell open. Carol stood there, looking at the beautiful naked woman in front of her with her legs open, waiting for her. She placed one of her hands on Therese’s mound, rubbing up and down, slowly dismantling the woman before her. Carol pulled up a chair and positioned herself in front of Therese’s center.

“Is this what you want, Therese?” Carol asked as she flicked her tongue out.

It was obscene and Therese moaned. She couldn’t wait to feel Carol’s mouth on her, sliding up and down, covering her face in her essence. 

“Yes, please Carol.”

“Mmmm, I’ve been waiting patiently to taste you again,” Carol said and she swiped her tongue from Therese’s entrance and up to her clit. “Fucking delicious and wet. Just the way that I like it.”

Carol enveloped Therese’s engorged, throbbing clit. Therese let out a throaty moan and jerked her hips toward Carol. She took Therese’s legs and placed them over her shoulders, wrapping her arms underneath to reach up and play with Therese’s breasts. She squeezed, pinched and pulled at the nipples as she moved her tongue up and down the length of Therese’s juicy center. Carol lightly sucked in the tender flesh of Therese’s lips making the younger woman wetter. Therese grabbed ahold of Carol’s hands on her breasts and let Carol expertly handle her. When Carol felt how wet Therese had become, she moved to her clit, flicking and sucking.

“Put your fingers in me, Carol.”

Carol slid two fingers inside Therese and moaned at the slickness that she met. Therese moved her hips faster and brought a hand down to pull Carol’s hair away from her forehead and held onto the hair, tugging it and riding Carol’s face. Carol’s sucked her clit in once more and Therese exploded. Carol didn’t stop her mouth. Her tongue kept flicking the sensitive nub and Therese was trembling, but she didn’t want it to stop. Therese felt another orgasm building fast and before she realized it, she came again on Carol’s face and in her mouth. Carol slowed down and kissed the patch of dark curls. Therese looked down and saw her juices glistening on Carol’s face. She smiled, loving what she was seeing. Carol stood up and climbed on top of her.

“Does he do that to you? Does his face look like mine does now when he’s done down there? Does he let you fuck his face?”

“No,” Therese said and pulled Carol down for a kiss. She could taste herself and feel her juices smearing on her face from kissing Carol.

Carol pulled back. “Run away with me,” she said, gazing into Therese’s eyes. “You know that you want to.”

Therese knew that she wanted to and didn’t need to think about it. 

“Yes.”

“Let’s go. Before anyone realizes that we’re gone.”

They quickly dressed themselves and Carol told Therese that they would have to take Therese’s car. When they got to the airport, Carol took a bag from the trunk of the car and Therese questioningly looked at her.

“I don’t have time to explain. We have to go.”

They went through a side gate and onto a private jet. Therese was surprised at what was happening.  
“Did you have this planned?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“And the bag in my trunk?”

“Well, I was hoping that you would come with me.”

They sat down before the jet took off.

“How did you know that I’d come with you?”

“Because of what my mouth can do to you.” Carol raised an eyebrow. “By the way, your husband, the director of the CIA, was the mastermind behind us taking the jewels. But he doesn’t know that I just stole his wife and that I have the jewels with us or where we’re going.” Carol smirked.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn!


End file.
